Non-volatile semiconductor memory cells using a floating gate to store charges thereon and memory arrays of such non-volatile memory cells formed in a semiconductor substrate are well known in the art. Typically, such floating gate memory cells have been of the split gate type, or stacked gate type, or a combination thereof.
One of the problems facing the manufacturability of semiconductor floating gate memory cell arrays has been the alignment of the various components such as source, drain, control gate, and floating gate, especially as the memory cells are scaled down in size. As the design rule of integration of semiconductor processing decreases, reducing the smallest lithographic feature, the need for precise alignment becomes more critical. Alignment of various parts also determines the yield of the manufacturing of the semiconductor products.
Self-alignment is well known in the art. Self-alignment refers to the act of processing one or more steps involving one or more materials such that the features are automatically aligned with respect to one another in that step processing. Accordingly, the present invention uses the technique of self-alignment to achieve the manufacturing of a semiconductor memory array of the floating gate memory cell type.
Two major issues are often implicated as memory cell dimensions are scaled down. First, the resistance in the source line increases with smaller memory cell dimensions, and a higher resistance suppresses the desirable cell current during a read event. Second, smaller memory cell dimensions result in a lower punch-through voltage VPT between the source and the bitline junction, which limits the achievable maximum floating-gate voltage Vfg during a program event. Floating-gate voltage Vfg is achieved through voltage coupling from the source region through the coupling oxide layer that is between the source and the floating gate. In a source-side injection mechanism, a higher Vfg (and thus a higher punch-through voltage VPT) is essential for a sufficient hot carrier injection efficiency.